Dia De Los Muertos
Día de Los Muertos also known as Day of the Dead is one of the most celebrated events in Mexico. It is a special holiday where Mexican families get together and create ofrendas to their loved ones who have passed away. The Celebration took place one hot summer night, on October 31. An Aztec Civilization by the name Luaxan gathered together for their spiritual ritual and offering for the remembrance of their loved ones. The Luaxan people create altars that include portraits, sugar skulls, and food favored by each loved one. These Alter where located in the middle of Luaxan’s temple. The people of Luaxan however, had placed a ban on ritual dancing due to the forbidden curse that had struck the temple. Luaxan’s most valued artist, Axitla Quinao, had the spirit of dance in her. She was Mexico’s sensation and had the passion in her blood. On October 16, Axitla Quinao was killed by an opposed tribal member, Zintanilla Kuaka during a ritual ceremony. That night the sky cried with thunder and lightning. The people of Luaxan decided to ban dancing during Día de Los Muertos. Until one October 31, a legacy was born, an offspring of the Quinao family birthed a girl by the name of Xiomara. Xiomara dreamed of being like Axitla however, her parents did everything they could to drive the spirit of dance out of her veins. They endorsed her to the new family flower business. Xiomara was opposed to being part of the family business and rebelled to pursue dance. One evening in the center of Mexico City, an enormous Día de Los Muertos event where artists from all around the world would come and show off their talents, took place. Xiomara was sent to sell bouquets of flowers to buyers from the city. Xiomara came across a group of dancers who were interested in her flowers. The "Ladies of The Dead" were enamored by Xiomara's beauty and bouquets of flowers. Xiomara shared her interest in dance, and the "Ladies of The Dead" challenged her to be a contestant in the Día De Los Muertos talent show. Xiomara was afraid of what danger she could bring to her family if the people of Luaxan discovered she participated in any dancing activity. That same night Xiomara went to pray at her relative’s tomb. Tears raced down Xiomara’s cheeks as she vented to Axitla. When Xiomara’s tears fell on Axitla’s grave, something unexpected happened. The spiritual world opened, leading Xiomara to an underground tunnel filled with cempasuchil, a traditional flower special for honoring the dead. Xiomara walked miles across until she approached the Land of the Dead. Xiomara was shocked by what she was seeing, all her relatives that had passed away were gathered around the temple of Luaxan picking up their ofrendas that the families of the other side had placed for them to have. Xiomara suddenly was led down a path illuminated once again with cempasuchil. The trail initially led to Axitla’s shrine where Axitla was present. Axitla hugged Xiomara and told her that she had been chosen to break the Luaxan’s curse. All Xiomara had to do was defeat the rival’s team in the dancing competition to restore the Luaxan’s tradition and remind her family of Axitla’s gift, which had been forgotten. Axitla gave Xiomara her special dance heals and gave Xiomara her blessing to pursue the tradition. Xiomara followed her passion and took back what was once part of her people. Xiomara had the accompanied spirit of Axitla and defeated their opponent. Xiomara got on her knees looked up to the moon and began to thank the stars for the blessing of breaking her families curse. Today, all around the world, Dia De Los Muertos is celebrated following the unique spiritual ritual of inviting in the dead once again into their homes. Created by: Nelly Lua Category:Events